Dared to Trust
by Joshua Rouge
Summary: When everyone ends up at Sasuke's house on a cold rainy night chaos ensues is the world's largest understatement. Pairings to be paired. Idiots will be idiotic. Randomness will be random, and sweetness will be sweet.
1. ENTER! Rainy nights and freaky sights

It's an introductory chapter, and I'll go over it again to clear things up as the story progresses. Enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Drip… Drip… Drip…**

"You're wet"

"NO REALLY!?!?!?"

"Really."

**CRRRRRRRRK… RIIIIIP… BOOM!**

"You're still wet."

"ARGH!!!!!!"

"That was unnecessary. And why are you here?"

"Oh, how did you put it? I'M WET!"

"Really?"

"Really."

And that's how Sakura ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's door was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CRASH!**

"MY RAMEN SENSES ARE TINGLING!"

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Teme, Sakura-chan."

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"SHUT UP!"

And that's how Naruto ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's window was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**K.KKKK…KKKK…KKKK… K K K K… PFFFFFF**

"I heard A WOMEN'S HOME COOKING! BONZAI! Oh, Sakura-chan, Naruto. If you're here… who's cooking?"

"Uh… You might not want to say that Ch…"

"Oh… Sasuke… You're not a woman."

"_No. Duh."_

"Uh… dude… Sharingan not necessary…"

And that's how Chouji ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's roof and Chouji were broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing here?"

"You're people. I'm a people person."

"So you walked all the…"

"Yes."

"In the freezing ra…"

"Yes."

"In the middle of th…"

"Yes."

"And…"

"Yes."

"How could you tell I what I would ask?"

"Yes."

And that's how Ino ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's hope for a fangirl-less evening was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Click… **

"Ino, what are you doing?"

"Just unloading my pack."

"What's tha- OH HELL IT'S A CORPSE!"

"No, just Shika. He was asleep and wouldn't come."

"So you put him in your pack and dragged him…?"

And that's how Shikamaru ended up at Sasuke's house. Nothing was broken!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CRUSH!**

"YOSH!"

"Get… the… hell… out… imbecile."

"OH! Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Ino-san, _Sakuuuuuuraaa-chaaaan…"_

"What are you doing here?"

"Gai-sensei has told me to punch anything black, unyouthful, and emo-looking! Your house fit the bill!"

And that's how Lee ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's wall was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIAAAAAAH!!"

**CRUSH!**

"YOSH! My youthful teammate has come to join us!"

**SLICE!**

"I'll go heal Lee's neck. No one step on the kunai."

"AAAIAAAH! GET IT OFF!"

**Flick,**

"It's a bug, Ten…"

"A HUGE MERCILESS BLOODSUCKING PARASITE!"

And that's how Tenten ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's other wall was broken, along with several youthful vertebrae.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Crush! Whack!**

"I JUST healed his neck…"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Lee didn't show up to our midnight training session. I need to beat him up at least once every day, so I went to look for him."

"Why once every day?"

"To make myself feel big."

"And why did you break the wall?"

"To make myself feel big."

And that's how Neji ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's third wall was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…"

And that's how Shino ended up at Sasuke's house. Surprisingly, nothing was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SHHIIIIIIIIINOOO! WAIT UP!"

"What ARE you doing?"

"Shino made us tramp all around Konoha to find one stupid bug he lost!"

"Neji killed it."

"…"

And that's how Kiba ended up at Sasuke's house and fainted from exhaustion, breaking the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Creeeeakkkk… FWOOSH!**

"OMFG SANTA CLAUS!"

"No, it's only Hinata."

"DID YOU BRING PRESENTS HINATA!?"

"N-n-n-ooo…" '_Was I supposed to? No… I have failed Naruto again_…' faints

And that's how Hinata ended up at Sasuke's house and Sasuke's chimney was broken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. BEGIN! Designer chairs and snowy cares

A/N 1. I'm back, and disappointed in number of reviews. Just to let you guys know, this will go up to around 100 chapters, so it won't end soon. It will be serious, heartfelt, romantic, etc., but without lemons. M is for language, suggestive themes, and an everything-goes attitude. So there's practically everything but lemons.

A/N 2. I also have a plea for help. I can't edit my profile. And I really need to, to edit out the part my brother put in: "And mostly lemons though." HELP!

A/N 3. And I am available for work as a beta, as I have too much free time.

A/N 4. Oh, and, the extreme totaling the house received was for humor only and does not continue to the rest of the story.

That's the author's notes then, on to the story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sit down." And with one small remark the chaos that engulfed the younger of the two remaining Uchiha's house was quelled. Maybe it was because it was absolutely dripping with excruciatingly pure pitch-black emo-style bloodlust that would make the guy who wrote Three Days Grace's "Pain" shiver and call for mommy? Nah…

All of the Konoha 11 took their respective seats, each with a specific design and insignia emblazoned onto the back. For the purpose of making an impression, all of these Chuunin, along with two Jounin, were given the ability to summon these ornate chairs.

Sasuke coughed lightly to draw the attention to him. Truth be told, he looked ominous still, even after returning to Konoha and making up for his misdeeds, in the black under-vest and blood-red yukata, partially covered by the Konoha Jounin vest. This was amplified by the immovable black stone chair, symbolizing his inability to be moved from a course of action, and the symbol of a melting maroon eye being strangled by an asp on the back, matching the one on his necklace (Symbolizing… well, you know).

"As you all know, unless you are mentally retarded," A quick glance at Naruto, " you are at my house. Why this is so, I do not know. Some of us," A glance at Lee's neck brace, Kiba's head bandages, Tenten's bug ointment, and Chouji's full-body cast, " are injured. Some of the less annoying ones of us," A glance at Sakura, who received a fierce glare from Ino, "have tried to help with this, and have my thanks for not letting the carpet be bloodstained. I have decided on the next course of action for all of you. Leave."

At this remark, the Neji, Kiba, Shino, AKA the sane ones, stood up to leave. Five seconds later, Neji, Kiba, and Shino sat back down.

"Ahem? And the matter is?"

Kiba then proceeded to open up the blinds over the windows, upon which Sasuke remarked, "There's nothing there, what's the matter?" In a whimpering puppy voice, Kiba answered, "That's not nothing. That's a 10-foot layer of snow. We're not leaving anytime soon."

Everyone in the room froze.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N 5. The chapter is short because of this (Most will be 3-4 times this length):

HERE'S A CHALLENGE!

Everyone is thinking something at the moment. Try to tell me what each person is thinking. Whoever gets the most correct will earn 3 prizes. The format is this:

Sasuke: 'Blah, blah, blah'

Sakura: 'Blah, blah, blah'

Etc.

HAPPPY HUNTING!

A/N 6. OK, so after the Sand Siblings arrive (You all knew they would), I will reveal the chair and wardrobe design of one person and the detailed version of the arrival of another. I did Sasuke first because he didn't have an arrival. I'll also draw each of the symbols.

A/N 7. I need help thinking of a song for Kankurou. You know, theme/what he might have on his iPod.


End file.
